Tommy Wiseau
Tommy Wiseau is a screenwriter, director, producer, and actor. He is the founder of the film production company Wiseau Films. Wiseau is best known for his film The Room which has been described as "one of the worst movies ever made" and has gained cult film status.[1] Wiseau also made the documentary Homeless in America and filmed the pilot episode of the sitcom The Neighbors. Physical Appearance Tommy Wiseau has stringy, long black hair and brown eyes. His left eye is slightly closed due to a stroke. He wears the attire his character, Johnny, is famous for in the room - besides the tuxedo - which consists of a black tanktop, dark blue button up shirt he keeps open, white pants, black belt, and black shoes. Personality It's hard to determinte Tommy's personality, considering it's hard to tell if he's acting or not. He has a very monotonous voice that conveys all emotion until he gets angry. He's quite popular with people in the Real World, except for people like Nostalgia Critic and his gang. He is friendly to everyone he meets and is very loyal to his girlfriend, Lisa. However, near the end of their relationship, he turns bitter and angry at her, her mother Claudette, and his best friend, Mark. Abilities Tommy doesn't obtain any true abilities until his birthday party is ruined by Mark and Siobhan. His anger escalates to the highest point that it unlocks a secret telekinetic power and superhuman strength. He uses his signature "chicken" call to provoke his enemies, but it usually confuses them. Biography The Quest for YouTube Tommy Wiseau meets with the Unification Squad as they come to the Real World, witnessing Shizuo and Izaya having another one of their battles. In this universe, he owns the apartment complex he lives in and even has a park named after Lisa. The introductions are put on hold when he, Mark, and the squad run to the rooftop to fight off drug dealer, Chris-R. Mark and Tommy take Chris-R to the police while Lisa and Claudette yell at Denny for doing drugs. After the events in the apartment, and after the Irate Gamer escapes with AVGN, Tommy gets into a confrontation with the Nostalgia Critic. In the past, the critic had reviewed The Room, giving it a horrible grade. Because of this, the Irate Gamer escaped. To make it up to the squad, he allowed them to stay in the apartment. Later that week, Tommy returned home to celebrate his birthday. Lisa had told him she was pregnant, but this was all a lie. He discovers her affair with Mark and the two get into a fight. This leads Siobhan to enter and cast Cardians. Tommy retreats to his room after the fighting is done. He catches Lisa talking to Mark over the phone and exposes her lies. Siobhan turns her into the Queen of Hearts Cardian causing Tommy to unlock his powers. When Lisa is returned to normal, Tommy wrecks the entire apartment and everything around it. He can't control his rage or accept the fact Lisa is gone and tries to shoot himself. Luckily, the Unification Squad stop him from doing it. Mark finally sees Lisa for the whore she is and apologizes to his friend. Tommy joins the squad to stop people like Siobhan ruin people's lives. Tommy is last seen storyline wise in Act III telling the squad about a weird anomaly in Madotsuki's apartment. Epilogue Tommy tries to make a movie about the Quest for YouTube, only to be beamed aboard an alien ship to play the game himself. Trivia *Tommy's rage awakening his powers is a reference to the Newgrounds' game of The Room. The game can be played here. *Tommy and the Critic's fight is a reference to Chincherrinas' "Super Smash Bros. LAWL" where the two fight each other while the Irate Gamer escapes. *It seems Tommy knows who Madotsuki is since he tells the Unification Squad all about her. It's unknown how he knows her. *Tommy's ending is a reference to his online show "The Tommy Wi-Show" where he's beamed aboard an alien ship to play PlayStation 3 games. He's quite terrible. The show can be watched here. *It's been revealed if there is a sequel, Tommy will return as the game's narrator in a similar fashion to Varric of "Dragon Age 2". Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG